


i met you in the rain (and it's kinda sad i didn't catch your name. i did catch a cold, though.)

by eviesthirlwzll



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, MEVIE, Multi, a little umaudrey if you squint, evie is so cute, mal is this awkward piece of shit, malvie, squint harder for ben and harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 23:36:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20591003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eviesthirlwzll/pseuds/eviesthirlwzll
Summary: Mal wasn't lonely, neither was Evie. Both were at least sociable people. It was a Friday when it rained, Mal was on a rush to get to her Tourney game and Evie was busy rushing to get her things moved from Charmington to Auradon. Well, that kinda failed when Evie's car broke down and Mal decided to help her. Since then, both of them felt this stupid void until they met each other again.orthe Evie's car broke down in the middle of a thunderstorm and Mal decides to help her but they never really knew each other's names but they like, like each other and then they see each other again AU that nobody asked for. (i suck at these)





	i met you in the rain (and it's kinda sad i didn't catch your name. i did catch a cold, though.)

Mal was rushing. Like, _really_ rushing. 

She was team captain and if she doesn't show up, Uma's going to take over, and as much as she trust her niece, she can't really trust anyone when it's about the team. Her mother, Maleficent, kindly asked her to visit the music shop a few miles outside of Auradon to buy her old man a new guitar, and that she did. 

And as much as she wanted to rush and like, floor it, she can't because she's such a good citizen of Auradon and she doesn't do rule breaking. Specially if she's using her new pick-up, well, mom's pick-up but you get it. Besides, it's raining and she doesn't really want to get in an accident. 

Evie, on the other hand, _was_ rushing. Like, keep that in mind, she _was_. In the past tense. 

She's moving from Charmington, her hometown, but, with a new scholarship and everything, she decided to move to Auradon. Her parent, well, mother, Grimhilde (who was less evil), fully supported her daughter's choice and even bought her a new car. 

Said car, also broke down in the middle of the road. Sure, Charmington had its fair share of bumpy roads, but she never knew that it meant having a fucking shard stab her new tires. She had a spare, but do you really think she fucking knew how to put it? So, to sum it all up, she was rushing because now, she's stranded in the middle of the highway, just a mile outside of Auradon. 

"Fucking dwarves and their fucking shards." Evie, who sat inside the comfort of her heated car, was grumbling. She was rushing because, hey! It's already late when she left and she didn't exactly withdraw any money. 

She sat inside, grumbling and mumbling incoherent words as she tried to contact her boyfriend- well, boy, space, friend. Chad Charming. He moved to Auradon a year earlier and he promised to meet her at Auradon Prep, but the boy wasn't exactly picking up. What do you expect? He's scared shitless by their Tourney captain that he would probably just toss his phone in his locker. 

Evie knew people in Auradon Prep. There was Jane, who she grew up with, but was much closer to Chad. There was Doug, her neighbor when she was like, twelve. There was Gil, a guy Chad introduced in one of their video calls, and there is this Tourney captain he speaks of. And as he described it, their captain was mean, evil and just incredibly scary. 

Mal was still driving around, still rushing because the game starts in an hour and she wasn't there to yell at her team. Uma sent her a text, told her they were somehow under control with Harry around. That seemed to soothe her, even a bit. 

She caught glimpse of a car parked, lights on inside with a figure inside. She really couldn't make it out since it was dark and raining, but she was pretty sure someone is inside. 

_They're under control, don't worry. _

Were they really, though? She believed Uma, she trusted her. And she knew she wouldn't lie if she didn't want to have her place in the team gone. Mal had to make a choice, does she help the stranger or does she move forward?

She chooses the former. 

She pulled over just in front of the midnight blue Jeep she caught a glimpse of earlier. And as stupid as she sounds, she didn't grab an umbrella and just like, went straight for the windows. 

Evie grabbed the lighter, she knew Auradon did no harm but she still had to be fucking careful! Her nerves were only relieved when a girl with purple hair, probably her age, knocked on her window door. 

"Hey? You need some help?" The girl asked, her tone was soft, and almost urgent, but Evie thought nothing of it as she nodded her head and offered a small, shy, smile. "I don't know how to change my tires. I do have a spare at the back, though." 

Mal chuckled, shaking her head, "Can you pop the trunk? I need to grab your spare." Her smile widened when the girl nodded and the sound of the trunk being opened reached her ears. She removed her jacket, "Take this. You seem cold." Evie was confused, the leather jacket wasn't wet, and it felt warm to her touch, so she nodded and took it. 

Mal worked silently as Evie sat inside, defeated, when Mal shot her a glare once she tried to get out of the vehicle. Mal was drenched, like, completely fucking drenched but she can't help herself. 

_You don't see someone so pretty everyday. _She thought, smiling silently as she tightened the nuts on the wheel. She didn't even knew the girl's name, but she was sure she'd think about her once she's done worrying with the game. 

Evie smiled as she took in the scent of the jacket. Strawberries and mint. Mint, that was kind of obvious, but strawberries? That wasn't one thing Evie expected from the girl. She looked like a jock, she was kinda ripped and she just radiated that feeling. 

"All done." Mal grinned as she wiped her hands at her black jeans, Evie shot her a smile, "Thank you, can I make it up to you?" Sure, she was expecting either a 'Yes' or 'No', but she didn't expect when the girl took her hand and kissed it. "Take my jacket and return it to me when you've found me. I really gotta go. Besides, purple hair isn't hard to miss." 

And she left. Without a word, nada, none, just ran to her car, nothing, 

And Evie wished she could've at least asked the girl her name.

\---

"Why the hell are you so fucking drenched?" Uma asked as Mal entered the magical barrier to prevent the rain from coming inside the field. "I kinda got caught up in the r-rain." Mal's voice was so shaky, she was chattering as she collapsed on the grass. Not even a beat and Uma was at her side with Harry. 

"Mate, yer burnin' up. Sit for the game." Harry, Scottish dude with the thick accent, has a weird obsession with a hook, was aiding Mal towards the bench. "I can handle this. I'm fine." Her chattering teeth proved otherwise. That's when Uma raised an eyebrow, "Where's your jacket?" Her tone was soft, Mal just stared at her before smiling, "It's in good hands."

"Holy shit, Mal! Are you alright?" Ben, King and one of her friends, was trailing behind a confused Carlos and Jay. Both sporting looks of concern once they saw Mal. "I-I'm fine! Just-just get me my spell book."

Jay didn't even needed to be told twice before he was rushing under the bleachers. It was their safe spot, somewhere to put their stuff whenever games are happening. Not even a minute passed and he was back with her gear, jersey and book. 

With trembling hands, Mal took the book and began saying some incantation nobody really wanted to be a part of. "Cold and dreary, pain and scars, I call my inner fairy, let me play under the stars." It was far-fetched, but once she felt her magic kicking in, Mal smiled. "I'm fine now. Where's Chad? Carlos, Jay, give me ten! Uma, run a lap, Lonnie and Ben, do pass and receive." Her team sighed, she really is fine.

\---

Chad waited outside the gates of Auradon Prep, tapping his foot on the concrete as he anxiously waited for Evie. That girl was a sister to him, and if she heard that she's been in an accident or something, he's losing it. 

He was about to run towards his car when a familiar blue Jeep honked at him. A familiar blue haired girl inside the passenger seat, wearing an all too familiar jacket. _What the fuck is Evie doing with Mal's jacket? Did she even know Mal?_

His thoughts were interrupted when Evie stepped down, the valet guard taking over to deliver her stuff inside Chad's dorm room. She was only given a dorm when she's finally taken her schedule and made it alive in her first day. 

"I'm sorry. My car broke down and this girl helped me." Evie smiled, her voice muffled by the boy's Tourney jersey, he sighed in relief, and smiled faintly at the thought of Big Bad Mal helping Evie on the road. 

"Hey, it's okay. Want to tag along with me at the field? I got a game." Chad smiled, kissing the top of the girl's head, Evie held his hands and shook her head, "I think I'm sleeping in. Good luck on your game, though!" 

Chad's smile faltered. He really wanted to like, parade Evie in front of Mal, just to see how she would react. "Charming! Get your ass in the field in ten fucking seconds or I'm making you run ten laps!" 

And there, Mal stood, her Tourney helmet already placed to prepare her for the game, her hands on her hips as she eyed Chad and another person, a girl. Wait, is that blue hair? And is that her jacket?

Evie stood, tapping Chad's back as she shoved him towards the direction of their captain. "I gotta go. I'm really sorry. My dorm room has a yellow door and it has a view of the field. You can watch from there. Bye, Eves." Chad apologized as he ran towards Mal. 

Evie knew that voice. It was like the same soft and enthusiastic voice that helped her earlier. Mal knew that hair. And she knew that jacket all too well. But before any of them could approach the other. Evie walked off, her eyebrows furrowed as she took in the scent of mint and strawberries.

\---

It's been at least a month since the incident, and neither of them really saw each other. There were times they would, like, be in the same hallway, but they never did find each other. 

Evie was slowly making a name for herself, designing clothes for the students and their parents alike, surely, she was one talented seamstress. 

She made new friends, people like Jane, Audrey, Gil and Carlos. All appreciating the art of fashion. They always compliment her and Audrey just runs wild when her roommate is creating another design. It's kinda safe to say that her wardrobe is now a quarter filled with Evie originals. 

Mal, she was still Mal. No one dared to mess with her, no one wanted to like, get in her bad side, and she's still desperate to even see the girl she helped. "Bitch, you're zoning out." Uma, from her bed, chuckled. Mal just glared at her way, "I'm busy thinking about the awarding ceremony for the semester." She grumbled, lying to her best friend. 

Uma knew about the girl, and it took her drastic measures to not tell Mal that the girl she's been dreaming (and thirsting) over is literally like, three dorm rooms from them. "Got a suit yet? I know I do." Uma snickered, Mal just fell back on her bed, giving up on the math assignment she was given. 

"I'm busy thinking about where exactly is the girl of my dreams, Uma!" She snapped, sighing in frustration when the thought of red lips, chocolate eyes, tanned skin and blue hair invaded her thoughts. "I'll tell Audrey you're in need of a suit. She knows someone and they're exactly your type." 

Mal tilted her head, "My type is blue hair, chocolate eyes, red lips and tanned skin. A raspy voice on the side then I'll be good." 

Uma snorted in return, "She does leather, dumbass." And came another snort when Mal nodded her head, blushing at her thirsty outburst. 

Evie sat inside the library. Her eyes shut closed as she dozed off to whatever Chad was rambling about. But even if she evaded the thoughts of the girl that helped her a month ago, she can't help but think of green eyes, plump lips, rosy cheeks and purple hair. 

\---

"Evie!" Audrey squealed, jumping on her bed as Evie sewed another dress for herself, "Did Uma text you again?" Evie chuckled. She's met the girl, teal braids and fair skin. "Yes, but she only texted me because she wanted you to do a suit for Mal!" Audrey, sweet, innocent, yet the great matchmaker, Audrey.

"Who the hell is Mal?" Evie scoffed, not taking her eyes away from the dress. Audrey shrugged, "A friend of mine and Uma's dorm mate. She needs a suit for the gala next month." She answered.

Evie smiled, "You're really a good promoter, you know?" She giggled as the princess beamed at her, "I can do a fitting and discuss the details in an hour. Their dorm." Finally, the princess smirked, nodding her head as she typed a '_Move your ass she'll be there in an hour!_' to her (cough, girlfriend, cough) friend.

"Mal! You got a fitting with Evie in an hour." Uma grinned from her bed, the fairy raised an eyebrow, "Evie? Who the fuck is Evie?" Mal asked, looking up from her sketchbook as Uma smiled slyly. 

"She's the someone I was telling you earlier." Shrugging, Uma fell back to her bed, a content smile growing on her face as Mal hummed, "Yeah, sure. I'll be waiting for this magical Evie."

\---

An hour passed and Evie found herself right in front of the dragon and pirate decorated door, the leather jacket giving her warmth in the cold December air. Mal was inside, sitting, quite nervously, as she waited for this Evie. 

And then, she knocked. Three thumps and Mal was touching the door handle, one more and she turned it, another one and she finally opened it. 

As soon as their eyes met their world froze. Green meets brown, and they're captivated inside their own bubble. Their throats were bubbling with words that can't seem to come out as they stood there. Completely frozen. 

It's been, a good minute, when Mal began to smile, grinning widely when she noticed the purple jacket that was too big for the petite girl in front of her. "You're Evie?" Two words, she asked with so much enthusiasm that the Latina can't help but smile herself. 

"And you're Mal. It's nice to meet you." It was a cute little gesture when she extended her hand, but somehow, all Mal could hear was the beating of her heart. Nonetheless, she took it. A wave of electricity running up her arm.

It was only then when Evie giggled, biting her lip as her own heart thrummed. Mal was here. Standing in front of her. Smiling idiotically. 

\---

The fitting went well, and now that she has finished Mal's suit (Evie finished it like, in an hour, by the way), she was on her way back to the fairy. 

"Hey, Evie!" Mal grinned, taking the books from Evie's grasp as she held her hand. They've been doing it for quite a while now. Hand holding and Mal walking Evie to class. Yeah, twenty seven days and they're already comfortable with each other. 

"Mal, I told you, you don't need to do that." Evie smiled softly as Mal swung their hands, "I don't need to but I want to." She retorted. Evie sighed, whenever she tells Mal to not do something for her, that was her response. And somehow, even if she's heard it multiple times, Evie was still acting giddy. Her hands begin to sweat, her blush would be seen and her heart would pound erratically. 

Mal could say the same for herself. Whenever she does something for Evie, the girl would nuzzle her neck and it would send her sparks. It drives Mal mad. The pounding heart, the sweaty and clammy hands, the blushes, the involuntary smiles. Everything. Evie just drives her crazy that it pains her to know that Evie's so perfect. 

\---

The gala was done inside of Ben's many ballrooms. Men and women in suits, gals and guys in dresses, all filled the room as they celebrated the awardees. 

Mal, no doubt, was the Captain of The Year. She beat Harriette Hook's consecutive wins for being the R.O.A.R team captain, and the girl was relieved.

Mal's suit, unsurprisingly, was leather. And Evie, where could Evie be? 

Mal came with Uma, who was constantly teasing her about finally asking Evie out on a date. They've been in the 'Getting To Know Each Other' phase for a month and it's frustrating their friends. The tension is there. Anyone with eyes can see it. Even Hades and Maleficent themselves. 

_"Is Mal dating Evil Queen's daughter?" Hades asked as he crossed his arms, smiling subtly at his daughter who has her arm draped on Evie's waist. Laughing with the girl as people made a pathway for them. Harry shrugged, "They kept on denyin' it. Said they're just friends." _

_Maleficent snorted, followed by a scoff from Jay. "You know, it's like they're in a relationship but they're the last one to know that they are." Gil, sitting at their right, chuckled. _

"Have you guys seen Evie?" Mal asked as she waded through the crowd, asking strangers and friends alike, everyone seemed to be useless. Well, she was searching when those annoying trumpets blew. Ben was probably making his entrance. 

"Princess Audrey Rose Mountbatten." One of the announcers stated, loud and clear, proud and genuine. Uma smiled, rushing in front of the stair case as Audrey descended. She, with manners, bowed as Audrey curtsied. Smiling when she took her hand, "You look stunning, by the way." 

Another trumpet, and this time, it was Ben who spoke, "Princess Genevieve Grimhilde Queen." And that was enough for Mal to watch the stairs intently. 

Evie descended, in a blue gown with black spots, a tiara perched upon her head. Her smile was blinding and she could feel her blush rising when Mal stood there, her mouth agape as she took in the beauty of Evie. 

"Go get your girl." Carlos whispered as he nudged Mal, slightly stumbling forward, Mal waited right in front of the staircase, her heart beating loudly as Evie approached her. Step by step, second after second, the world disappeared. 

Just like the time they saw each other again. It was like the world faded and all they could see are each other. Mal bowed her head, Evie, mirroring her with a curtsy. 

And then their hands entwined. Music began to play and their hands found a place on ones shoulder and waist. 

"You look so gorgeous. So beautiful. Hell, you really are the fairest of them all." Mal breathed out, her steps almost making them tumble as Evie bit her lip, "You look amazing, too, M. And thank you." She smiled back, and there it was. The unsettling feeling on Mal's stomach. The voice inside her head that tells her, _'Stop being a pussy and ask her out!'_ (she's pretty sure Uma microchipped her at some point.)

And with their bodies swaying along to another song, Mal just need to get her shit together. Evie, however, was also having an internal battle with herself._ There, you see her, sitting there across the way._

Well, technically, Mal and Evie were dancing so Audrey's lyrics are just a tad inaccurate. _She don't gotta lot to say, but there's something about her. _Okay, maybe that was on point because Mal, the snarky jock, is left speechless. Evie, the perky genius and fashionista, can say the same. 

_And you don't know why, but you're dying to try, you wanna kiss the girl_

And that does it. "Evie, will you go out on a date with me?" Mal was determined. She's been wanting to ask the girl for a month and to hear the words finally come out of her mouth was something she was definitely proud of.

Evie smiled, so wide that her cheeks hurt but she didn't care. All she sees is Mal, Mal, Mal. 

"I'd love to." Her tone was soft, but the spark in her eyes say different. She was among the stars. She was so ecstatic. She was _over the moon!_

_Go on, and kiss the girl, kiss the girl, girl  
_

And with the voice of their friends in the background, Evie tugged on Mal's collar and crashed her lips on the fairy's.

The kiss poured out every single ounce of emotion they held in for a month. Their passion was burning and they can kiss for minutes, for hours on end. 

But of course, they had to pull away. 

Smiling so brightly at each other, that they didn't even notice the sobbing Uma in the corner. 

And yeah, they did go on that date, then to another, and then a third, fourth, fifth one, until Evie finally asks Mal to be her girlfriend. Which, she said a loud and proud, "You can ask me to marry you and I'll say yes!" In the middle of the Tourney field.

So maybe, just maybe, Evie was thankful for the fucking dwarves and their fucking shards. 

Maybe, Mal was thankful that she trusted Uma enough and that her mom asked her to buy a new guitar. 

Now, seated beneath the stars, they smile at each other as they held hands. Sure, it took a month to know each other's names, but it was worth it. 

(Evie hasn't returned the jacket, and at least three more hoodies that belonged to Mal.)


End file.
